Moonlit Night
by mayemerald9
Summary: The mysterious girl comes from the moon She is running She is found The boy comes from the ice and snow He sees her running He follows The shadow comes from the Earth itself She is jealous She creates them They are the purest form of evil They thrive off of suffering They will take over The story is better than the summary please read!
1. Chapter 1

In the dark of night, the girl crept into the hallway. Past three doors, turn left twice, right, left, right, right, and she arrived at the forbidden room. The door glowed with the brightness of the sun, but it didn't bother her. She was used to the brightness. The girl fiddled with a pouch at her hip, removing from it a small paper clip. She bent it a certain way and stuck it right in the middle of the glowing door. The girl put her ear next to the door, and listened as she slowly turned the bent paperclip in the lock. Finally, the door clicked open, and she smiled. Silently, she put the paperclip back in her pocket, and slipped through the open door.  
The room was ten times as bright as the door, because of all the glowing items inside. It was like a trophy room, full of knickknacks and oddities of all sorts. No two things were alike; there were compasses and wands, vases and pots, bowls and clocks, and rings and jewels of all kinds. The only thing that any of them had in common was that they all glowed, ten times as bright as anyone could ever imagine.  
She made her way to the back of the room, ogling at all of the glowing objects. When she was at the very back, she stopped. Her eyes made their way to the wall, and her jaw dropped. Only three things hung on the back wall; a golden cloak, a silver sash, and a platinum ring. Silently, the girl took the things from the wall. She put on all of the items, and began making her way out of the room.  
The girl left the room swiftly, and then made her way out of the house. When she was outside, she turned around. She took one last look at her home, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. After taking in every detail, the girl swung the hood of the cloak over her head and snapped around. In a flash of light, the girl streaked towards the Earth.

* * *

Jack was twiddling with his staff as he frosted up the power lines. He put the tip in certain places to make frost appear, and swung his staff in a way that made the wind blow. His bare feet were stiff from walking on the power lines, so he called the wind to blow him to the roof of a house nearby. He leaned casually against the brick chimney, staring off into the stars. Suddenly, a small light in the sky flashed, the slightest hint of a tail streaking out behind it. It was a shooting star, which appeared to be coming straight from the moon. Jack shot up from the roof, and called up the fastest wind that he could muster.  
"If it's coming from the moon, it has to be important," he thought. He flew after the star, through trees and over towns, before landing in a small park just outside of Burgess. The snowed over park was empty except for a small fountain, and it was surrounded by trees. The star was hovering just above the snow, as if it was nervous to land. Finally, the star touched the ground, and with a bright flash, it transformed into a shining, white haired girl.

* * *

Snow. Selene had never felt snow before. The only interaction she'd ever had with snow, was watching it fall through a telescope. She loved how intricate the flakes could be, no two ever the same. For the first time in her life, Selene was touching snow. She was shocked for a moment, but then it passed. She grinned; she was so happy, she flew into the air, throwing a pile of snow over her head. She started to laugh and run in the snow, as if she had never before had fun. Wherever she walked, the snow shined as if it were freshly fallen, like new. After running around for some time, she collapsed face down in a pile of a snow, still laughing. Her cloak was billowing in the soft wind, shining a warm light on the snow around her. The glow seemed to calm her down a bit, and she rolled over onto her elbows, taking deep breaths to keep from laughing.  
SNAP! A twig behind her broke, and she swung her head around. She saw a shadow leap from one tree to the next. Selene got up slowly, and silently followed the figure. When Selene began to move, the trees went completely still. The wind stopped blowing, what few birds that were in the trees stopped chirping, even the flow of the fountain seemed slower and muted somehow. She kept walking. The trees began to quiver, ever so slightly, and she knew that the figure was about to jump. She stopped walking, but pointed towards the spot where she thought the figure would leap. The shadow jumped, and a beam of light shot out of Selene's fingertip.

* * *

The light came out of nowhere, and it hit Jack square in the chest. It didn't hurt, it just made everything really bright, but Jack was so surprised that he fell out of the tree anyway. Jack had dropped his staff in mid fall, and the star girl was picking it up. She stared at it, smiling, and said,  
"Jack Frost, huh? I'd have at least thought it would have been five minutes before anyone found me." She said it jokingly, but Jack could tell she was trying to cover up her nervousness. He stood up slowly, his whole body hurting.  
"Ugh," he said, "Do all stars do that? I should probably start avoiding them." The girl laughed.  
"Who ever said I was a star?" She replied, still laughing.  
"Well, when you come streaking right out of the moon, there's little else to assume," Jack said, raising an eyebrow. The girl seemed somewhat surprised at this, but tried not to show it.  
"Streaking right out of the moon? What kind of nut job are you, Jack?" She asked.  
"The kind who knows what he saw," he replied, smiling slightly. The girl bent down, picking up a handful of snow. She made it into a ball and blew on it, much like Jack would do; but instead of the snowball turning icy and blue, it became what looked liked a ball made entirely out of light.  
"Well, Jack," she began tossing the ball slightly, "My name is Selene, and you have a nice night." On that note, she threw the snowball straight in his face, and everything went white. When Jack's vision cleared, Selene was gone. He laughed, got his staff ready, and ran to find her.

* * *

Another figure slunk out of the shadows.  
"Finally," she said, "I thought they'd never leave," The girl came into the light. She had long black hair, and very dark green eyes. She wore a dress that was made of leaves and twigs, but it was so dark that it appeared black.  
She took a leaf out of her dress, and let it fall to the ground. While it was falling, it began to transform into an elfish looking creature. It was a kind of fairy, with green skin, a green dress-like uniform, pointy green ears, even a green bow. The only things that weren't green were its wings and eyes, which were a dark glowing purple. It started flying around the girl's head, making little screeching noises as it went.  
"You'll do for now," the girl said to the sprite. "While those two are preoccupied, I need you to carry on with the plan. We'll start with this town, it's full of imagination." She began to whisper to the sprite, and they suddenly both began laughing. The girl's voice was low and melodious, but the sprite's was like a deafening scream. Then the sprite flew away, towards the children of Burgess.

* * *

**(A/N) Just an idea I've had for a long time. I'm really stuck at a future chapter though. How do you write something down if you can only see it as a montage in your head?**

**Read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Selene ducked around a corner, trying to get as far away from that park as she could. She had probably run two blocks before she stopped, right in front of a book store. There were some large novels in the window, and Selene couldn't help but to stare. Back on the moon, the library had everything you might ever want to know about anything, but it didn't have any of the simple pleasure books. Selene had heard about the fairy tales, swashbuckling adventure stories, and romantic heartbreakers that you find everywhere on Earth.  
She was about to go inside the store when something whizzed passed her ear. Her head snapped in the direction of the thing, just in time to see a tiny green blur zip around the corner. Selene flew after it, gaining speed with every inch. The thing was fast, turning corners every time Selene began to catch up. It led her on a wild chase throughout the city, until finally disappearing in front of a house in a small neighborhood.  
Selene flew up to the house, and looked in the windows. In one window, a man and a woman were sitting together watching TV. In another, a little girl was sleeping, her greyhound's head in her lap. Selene flew up the roof of the house, and looked in the window on the top floor. There was a little brown haired boy in bed, a robot toy in his hand, and lots of drawings taped to his walls. One of the drawings caught her attention; it was a crudely drawn picture of the boy smiling and throwing snowballs with a boy with white hair, and a blue sweatshirt, a boy exactly like Jack Frost.  
"I thought I might find you here," someone said. Selene jumped up from the window, fists at the ready. She sighed, and lowered her fists.  
"Hello, Jack," she replied, "And why would that be?" Jack smiled, remembering.  
"Everything seems to happen to this kid. He was the first person to see me." Selene raised her eyebrows.  
"This is Jamie? I had no idea, I was just following something here," she said. "Which reminds me…" Selene lowered her head back to the window. On Jamie's forehead, there was a green glowing light. It was steadily getting brighter, and the brighter it got, the more unsettled Jamie looked. Selene flipped off the roof, and quietly opened the window. She hopped in the room, and grabbed the green light. It was a little fairy, but Selene didn't care. She threw it out the window, and ran over to Jamie. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, but he couldn't wake up.  
In the palm of her hand, Selene made a little orb of light. She pressed it into Jamie's forehead, and he went still. He started smiling, dreaming something good. Selene smiled, and flew back up to the roof.

* * *

Jack stared.  
"How did you… What was… Huh?" he stammered. Selene sighed.  
"I am the moonlight, protector of the night. My calming rays wash over the earth, making things new when the sun is set. I bring life back to the world in the night, and I brought the life back to Jamie," she said, letting her hair hide her eyes. Jack reached out to move her hair.  
"That thing… it was killing him?" he asked.  
"Not exactly. It was taking something from him… something that he would have eventually died without," she replied. "So I gave it back."  
The two looked at each other for a moment, but then Selene looked away. "I guess your not a nut job after all," she said, with a slight laugh.  
"I guess not," he replied. "So, if you're the moonlight, why aren't you, I don't know, up there?" he asked, gesturing to the moon.  
"I ran away," she said as a matter-of-factly. "And there is no way I am ever going back." She stared at the moon with daggers in her eyes. "He can do his job, with OUT me, because I am through!" She stared for a moment more at the moon before returning her thoughts back to Jack.  
"So, uh…" Jack started awkwardly, "Could I show you around, your first night on Earth and all?" Selene raised one of her eyebrows and smiled.  
"Sure," she replied, "I'd like that." Jack summoned another wind, and the two flew off together.

* * *

The sprite flew back to the shadows of the park. The girl appeared again, and she was seething with anger.  
"How did you fail to get even a single drop of imagination?" She almost shouted. She caught herself though, and calmed down enough not to yell. "Tell me what happened, or I'll have you destroyed." The sprite flittered around in the air, making noises so high pitched, that a normal person wouldn't have heard them.  
"She revived him? Gave it all back? But how?" The girl asked the sprite. It shrugged. "You and I should be the only ones able to do that." The girl thought for a moment before saying, "If she interferes again, I will deal with her personally."  
The girl reached up to the trees, and grabbed a hand full of leaves. She let them drop to the ground, and they became a small squadron of the sprite creatures.  
"Go and get all of the imagination you can find. It's the only way I can win this war I call 'inheritance.'" The sprites flew off once again, and the girl began to laugh. Then she disappeared between the trees, leaving nothing but a small sprig of a baby tree behind her.

* * *

Selene flew over the city with Jack by her side. She was half listening as he explained to her what things were, and how best to use these things to have fun. She was excited, yes, but nervous as well. What would happen if the Moon came to get her? How would she ever escape again? She'd just made a new friend, and MiM would probably stop at nothing to take him away.  
"… and that spruce tree over there is my mother in disguise, waiting for us to pass her so she can shoot fireballs at us." The conversation came back into focus. Selene smiled at Jack, and laughed at his joke. "You seem distant. I'm not boring you, am I?" He asked.  
"Of course not," She replied. "How could fireball throwing trees be boring?" He smiled, but his gaze showed concern. "I'm just a little lost in though, I guess."  
They landed on a rooftop to take a break, and Selene sat to stare at the stars. Now that they weren't enjoying the better parts of the world, Jack actually had the time to stop and get a better look at her. She had long, flowing hair, down to the middle of her back, which was a glowing bright white. Her eyes were such a light blue that they looked silver, and they sparkled as they reflected the light of the stars. She was wearing a white cotton dress that went down to her knee, and some sandals. She wore a golden cloak on her back that was obviously meant for someone bigger, a silver piece of cloth as a belt, and a small ring on her hand.  
"Your cloak doesn't match your whole white and silver theme. What's with it?" Jack asked her. She looked down at it like she had forgotten it was there.  
"Oh, this? It's just something I took from him. I don't really like the look of it either," she replied. She scrunched up her face in concentration, and her outfit slowly began to change. Her dress and cloak shrank to become a white, hooded muscle shirt. The belt became a thin rope that hung loosely around her waist. Her pants grew longer, and they became a brownish red that went well with the shirt. "Does that look any better?" she asked him. His eyes were wide with surprise, and he slowly nodded. Selene suppressed a laugh, and went back to staring at the stars.  
Jack began to wander, doing his usual thing, when something caught his eye. It was a faint glow, similar to Selene's, but smaller, as if trying to remain hidden. Jack flew to investigate. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until practically on top of the glow. It was a bright white wolf, sniffing the air. It was following every move that Jack had seen Selene make, and this worried him. He flew back to the rooftop where Selene sat.  
"So, what was it like on the moon? Very bright I imagine, but probably lonely," Jack commented, hurriedly. Selene frowned.  
"You should know that I don't want to talk about it," She replied, still frowning.  
"Obviously, there would be MiM, Manny, Man in Moon, whatever, but was there anyone else, like your parents, a sibling, I don't know, a dog maybe?" He slowed down at that last part, letting it sink in.  
"Where is she?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.  
"About three block away, but coming quickly," Jack replied. He had no idea what the history was between Selene and this wolf, but frankly, he was too scared to ask. Selene sighed.  
"And so it begins."

* * *

"Lupe. The white wolf that I raised from a cub. He would call it justice, I would call it cruel. Why, of all the ways he could try to bring me back, did he have to send Lupe?" Selene thought to herself. She sighed.  
"She'll figure out where I am, and she'll take the shortest path there. Once she has a scent, there is no stopping her," She said, dejectedly. Jack frowned thoughtfully.  
"Well, what would happen if we just kept moving?" He asked.  
"It would take her longer to find me, but she still would," She replied. Jack smiled, thinking.  
"Have you ever surfed a wave in Hawaii? Or ice skated in Siberia? Or…"  
"Or gone to the worlds largest library? I don't think I have," Selene replied, grinning. Jack blinked at this last one, but quickly recovered.  
"Well then its about time that you did. Come on, let's go!" Jack shouted as he began to fly. The two flew off together, just as the moon began to dip over the horizon.

* * *

The sprites flew across the town, stealing the imaginations of every child they came across. With every drop of imagination they gathered, the fairies multiplied. Their numbers grew, until they were all across North America, turning the children into simpleminded, emotionless humans.

* * *

**(A/N) Read and Review!**


End file.
